The mysterious boy from the beach
by Phoebe-Janeway
Summary: Kathryn and Chakotay are both on beach holidays


The mysterious boy from the beach

"Kathryn" Gretchen Janeway called out to her daughter "Kathryn"

"Yea" ten year old Kathryn yelled from the sea

"Come here I'm not shouting across the beach to you"

Kathryn sighed, she stood up and walked out of the clear water

"Yes?" Kathryn asked placing her hands on her hips

"Don't look at me like that Kathryn" Kathryn let her hands hang by her sides "Have you seen Phoebe"

"Phoebe? No why?"

"I haven't seen her in a wile and its starting to worry me, she's only six she may be lost"

"She will be fine mum"

"But …"

"She will be fine" then Kathryn ran back in to the water before her mother could argue

**

* * *

10 mins later**

Kathryn could hear distant screaming, at first she thought it was coming from the beach but when she looked there was no one screaming there, it seamed to be coming from behind her. She turned, she recognised the screams "Phoebe" she saw her sister waving. Kathryn knew Phoebe wasn't a strong swimmer she knew that she could drown easily.

"KATHRYN HELP ME! KATH" Phoebe's panicked voice was cut off by a wave

"I'm coming phoebe, Kick your legs"

Kathryn swam as fast as she could towards her younger sister "Phoebe" she could see her splashing trying to keep her head above the water. Kathryn turned quickly it had only just occurred to her how far out they were. She looked to her side and saw sharp rocks, she remembered something her father had said _'Don't go past the rocks because there are' _

"Strong currents" Kathryn whispered she could feel herself being pulled out and under like her sister

"HELP" Kathryn screamed at the top of her voice

"KATHRYN HELP" Phoebe was begging

Kathryn began to cry she was losing her energy fast she didn't know how much longer she could keep herself up and she had no way of helping her sister, thinking of this only made her cry harder. She suddenly felt strong arms around her

"shhh its ok, I've got you"

"who …"

"shhh"

Kathryn was worried what if this boy was pulled out to sea, it would be all her fault. She heard him speak again

"Its ok I've got you"

"Kathryn" Phoebe looked scared

"Let him help Phoebe"

"Everything will be alright girls"

Both Kathryn and Phoebe saw the beach sand and felt relived when they saw they were moving towards it. The boy put them down on the sand

"There, are you alright? Your not in any pain are you?"

"No" Kathryn turned to her sister "phoebe are you ok?"

"Kathryn" Phoebe hugged her "I was so scared, I nearly dwowned"

Normally Kathryn would have teased her sister over her mispronunciation but now she just hugged her back.

"You weren't going to drown I wouldn't have let that happen" She let go of phoebe and looked up at the boy "Thank you"

"Your welcome"

Kathryn liked this boy, normally boys were all idiots but this one was different

"Phoebe, go tell mum I will be back soon"

"But Kathryn"

"Go Phoebe" she glared at her sister, Phoebe ran away

"I mean it, thank you" Kathryn stood up "If you hadn't come both me and my sister would have drowned"

"I wouldn't have let that happen" The boy smiled

"You must be strong to swim through the currents"

"On my planet the river currents are very strong so I learnt to swim in currents from a young age"

"A young age so how old are you now? If you don't mind me asking"

"I'm thirteen nearly fourteen, How old are you? If you don't mind me asking"

"ten"

"Well I must say you are a very grown up for a ten year old"

"I take that as a complement, Thank you"

"Why don't we go for a walk"

"Sure"

They began to walk towards the pier

"I can tell from your accent your not from around here Kathryn, are you here on holiday?"

"Yes I'm going tonight, are you?"

"Yea, I leave tomorrow though that's when the star ship returns to take me home"

They were at the pier

"Can I get you anything Kathryn, a drink or an ice cream or something"

"no thank you my mother has a picnic back on the beach, would you like to join us?"

"No thank you, I have to be leaving soon I need to be back at the hotel at five"

"But its only half past four"

"I like to walk and it takes just under half an hour"

"Oh" Kathryn looked out across the beach and saw her mother waving at her calling her to come back

"I think your mother wants you"

"I can see that" The boy grinned he had never met a girl like Kathryn normally girls were silly but she wasn't

"Let me walk you off the pier then you can go back and have yur picnic and I will go back to my hotel"

"Alright"

They walked back in silence

"Well I guess this is goodbye"

"Yea well, Goodbye"

Then it all happened so quickly. The boy kissed her, her first kiss it was soft, gently and wonderful.

"Goodbye Kathryn" then he ran off. Kathryn yelled after him

"Wait what's your name?"

"Chako …"

"What"

"Chak"

"Kathryn" it was her father _' oh please say he didn't see him kiss me'_ Kathryn thought

"Kathryn Your mother has been calling you, come on golden bird before your sandwiches really do become sand witches"

Kathryn giggled

"Yes Daddy"

**

* * *

Many years later on voyager**

Captain Kathryn Janeway sat with her First officer Commander Chakotay in her ready room. She was meant to be reading reports but her mind kept wandering back to a beach holiday when she was ten, it had always been her favourite holiday because that was when she was first kissed.

"Chakotay, did you go on holiday when you were a child?"

"Yes I did most years I went to earth"

"Did you go to the beach?"

"Yes, why?"

"Did you meet a little girl named Kathryn"

"Yes Kathryn I did"

"Did you kiss her?"

"Yes"

"That was my first kiss"

"Really I beautiful grown up ten year old, thought you would have been kissed hundreds of time before"

"Nope no one wanted to kiss me"

"I did, and I still do"

The reports fell to the floor and Kathryn received her second kiss from the mysterious boy from the beach.

* * *

I wrote last year called The mysterious boy from the beach. I wrote it wile I was on a beach holiday (Wow that was a shock) and i thought i would put it up now ... i still need a cure for the writersblock maybe some reveiws would help (Hint hint)


End file.
